703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Japan
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = Survivor: Mongolia | nextseason = Survivor: Chile }} Survivor: Japan is the sixth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! Twists *'Redemption Island' - In a drastic game-changing twist, when a player gets voted out from Tribal Council, that player will not be eliminated right away. Instead, the said contestant will go to Redemption Island, where he/she will fend for himself during his/her entire stay. When the next person gets voted out, the two players will compete in a "duel." The winner gets to stay at the island, while the loser is eliminated from the game for good. During "group duels," or duels that have more than two competitors, only one winner stays, sending all the other contestants home. At a certain point, the last person standing on Redemption Island will return to the main game and will continue his/her pursuit of the title of Sole Survivor. *'Three Starting Tribes' - Just like in & , there are going to be three original tribes this season. *'Hidden Immunity Idol' - The person who finishes first in each duel will also get to give a clue to the location of a Hidden Immunity Idol to any person from any tribe that they choose. If a castaway wins a game-returning duel, the castaway could also keep the clue for itself. Main Moderators Executive Producer Changes Confessional Chat: Contestants will be able to utilize Confessional Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge scores, confessionals & votes. Castaways } |2nd Voted Out Day 5 |1st Eliminated Day 6 |4 |- | | Fakeboy823 "Jaylen" | |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |2nd Eliminated Day 9 |5 |- | | immaxyman "Isaiah" | |5th Voted Out Day 11 |3rd Eliminated Day 12 |6 |- | | DBWAWESOMEPOSSUM "David" | |Disqualified Day 13 |Disqualified |0 |- | | DarkKid99 "Allison" | | 4th Voted Out Day 11 | 5th Eliminated Day 17 | 4 |- | | Inked95 "Sean" | | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 6th Eliminated Day 17 | 4 |- | | Survivorfan13 "Max" | | rowspan="12" |7th Voted Out Day 20 |7th Eliminated Day 26 |5 |- | | W0ahJack877 "Jack" | |8th Voted Out Day 23 | |10 |- | | Evie Drew "Evie" | |9th Voted Out Day 25 | | 10 |- | | Atrain73 "Austin" | | | |2 |- | | District3 "Joan" | | 6th Voted Out Day 16 | 1st Returnee Day 17 | 4 |- | | MickTesso "Lucas" | | | | |- | | QueenMartintin "Martin" | | | | 2 |- | | Richie-Bean "Richie" | | | |11 |- | | Staticburst "Wes" | | | | |- | | tbus91 "Tyler" | | | | 3 |- | | Tiernan420 "Joe" | | | | |- | | Willfc3 "Will" | | | |1 |} Episode Guide Voting History Trivia *In episode 7, the three Redemption Island inhabitants squared off for the right to return to the game. Joan defeated Sean and Allison. Before leaving the arena, the remaining 12 castaways were informed they were merged. Links Japan Forums · · · · · · · · }} Category:Survivor